


Code: RGB

by Petchricor



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Based on a concept on Tumblr, Gen, Mild Blood, lots of fire, mild violence, the community is on fire, thought I'd share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: Destruction, save him, or escape while you still can





	Code: RGB

**Author's Note:**

> Idea based on the concept (and additions from other writers) from this post here: https://rogue-of-broken-time.tumblr.com/post/173973377290/code-rbg-destruction-save-him-or-escape-while
> 
> Title and inspiration from this post here: https://petchricorwrites.tumblr.com/post/173959745886/rogue-of-broken-time-chronically-illustrated

**Code Red: Fire**  
**Cause Destruction**  
  
The main hub was on fire. It was crumbling from the outside in and they could all hear the screams coming from the community members above the quarantine level. The alarm started to blare and the puppets grinned in glee for it was too faint to be coming from the top of the hub. That was _his_ alarm. It was time.

One of the puppets started to pound their fists on the glass separating them from the rest of the medical wing, one of the doctors whipping around to face them in surprise. His eyes widened as all the others started to copy them, laughing _his_ laugh as they started to actively crack the glass. He called out for the head doctor and bolted from the room.

One of them shattered their glass and they crawled through, unfazed as the glass cut into them and made them bleed. They grabbed a heavy chair and started to help the others break their glass until they were all free. By the time armed community members had entered the ward they were all out. A few had grabbed scalpels and other sharp objects, giggling.

 **“Come, join us,”** one of them taunted, charging at the armed guard and tackling them to the floor as the others all charged at the rest. They struggled and fought but it was in vain as the puppets slit all their throats, backing up and watching as they came back with bright green eyes and an infected smile.

 **“Let’s spread the fire,”** said the one who had come out first, grabbing the hand of the new puppet and pulling them up. They handed the new puppet a scalpel and they all headed up into the main hub, laughing as they attacked the other members and infected them, giving their master more and more puppets at his disposal. Oh, if only they knew the glory their master had planned for them all, then maybe they would feel better.

The hub started to catch fire as more and more were turned to puppets, the Positive Mental Attitude melting away and leaving flames in its place as the members who managed to escape fled the building, never to return. The hub was _his_ now, theirs. The all laugh insanely as _his_ alarm continued to blare in the distance.

May the fires burn for eternity.

**Code Green: Evacuation**  
**Hide While You Still Can**

The alarm was sounding as it always did, someone always set it off when things started going to hell. You hadn’t even realized it was time for it all to begin, too busy looking over the last installment of the madness. Something felt wrong, very wrong. You turned your head, listening to the alarm blaring loudly in your ears.

It was coming from the wrong direction.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” someone screamed at you, grabbing you by the arm and giving you a strong tug, only letting go when you started running with them. You suddenly realized how wrong this all was. The flames you have come to know so well, green and glitching all over, were gone. They were instead blood red, ooze dripping from them like something out of a nightmare that was covering the ground in a horrid liquid that stuck to the bottom of your shoes.

“What is happening?” you cried fearfully, grabbing the community member’s hand in fear. You could see all the others running through the flames rapidly, even some of the ever dedicated theorists were running from the flames they so loved to examine. “Why is everyone running?!” They didn’t answer you and that only made your fear worse as you ran.

“RUN AWAY!” someone was screaming as large numbers fled the main hub building, which was starting to catch on fire. You both skidded to a halt, mouth dropping open. You’d never seen the main hub catch fire before. “The puppets are loose, to the bunker!” Your running partner pulled on your wrist and you followed numbly, eyes flicking around to see as many gathered around you as you all ran for the bunker.

You and one other rushed to the hidden trap door, moving the hunk of metal that had been hiding it so two more could pull it open and usher the community inside. You stayed up top, keeping watch to make sure no puppets made it inside. You watched in horror as one of the doctors tackled and fought down a puppet to the ground, screaming for everyone to go ahead without them. You hesitated but followed the others underground, gasping quietly as you heard the metal door shut and latch behind you, locking you all in darkness a moment.

The lights turned on, flickering from under use as they lit up the small bunker you were now all forced to hide in. It was filled with panicked talking, crying, and a few people were on the floor, covered in burns as doctors tended to them hurried with what little supplies they had. It was a sad sight. A community member stepped up on top of a box and started shouting to get everyone to quiet down and listen, looking sad as everyone kept asking what was going on.

“I have bad news,” they said solemnly and everyone quieted, listening. You suddenly realized you weren’t hearing the alarm anymore. “ _He_ sounded the alarm. Jack is dead.”

  
**Code Blue: Medical Emergency**  
**Help Him**

The fires were raging higher than before, some glitching and green as always and others blood red, oozing disgustingly everywhere as they seemed to melt before my eyes. I’d seen so many fires, lost people to the madness of them, but this was very clearly different. The alarm was from behind me, coming from where _he_ resided, I could see the hub was on fire all the way from here, people rushing for the bunkers.

“You’re not going?” my friend asked, looking over at me as she straightened a bit. She’d followed me into many a fire since we joined this community together, we’d always worked together in the shadows. Finding small clues, writing fics with the pieces, commending the true theorists, just doing what little we were able. I turned to her, blowing some hair from my face even though I knew it’d do nothing.

“I dont see you running either,” I said softly, raising a brow. I tucked the loose hair under my cap, the same kind he used to wear. She smiled at me, a toothy grin that spelled nothing but trouble. I grinned right back. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.” I looked back at the fleeing members, watching as they all disappeared underground. “Come on, I’m sure we’re not the only ones still out here.” She nodded and we took off, looking to find others lost to the flames.

It wasn’t long before we found one covered in burns, coughing like it was all he knew how to do. I knelt and quickly gave him some water to sip on as my friend pulled some cooling packs from her backpack and quickly applied them to the visible burns. As we waited for him to regain himself a few others congregated around us, some more injured than others. They shared medical supplies and water, relaying stories of how they all got here.

I sighed and stood, they all looked at me like I was some kind of leader. I really wasn’t, but oh well. I spoke up in a voice that sounded stronger than I felt, “Jack’s in trouble, and I think we’re all that’s left. I don’t know if this is Anti or someone new, I’m not a theorist, figuring it out isn’t what I do. All we can do now is search for survivors and see if we can’t figure out a way to fight back.”

“Fight back?” someone spoke up, scowling at me like I was insane. “Nobody fights Anti, he gives us trouble and we take it, end of story. We don’t ‘fight back’.” I scoffed and straightened my hat.

“Where’s that PMA, friend?” I said as I clasped their shoulder. “We fight back by not giving up, because giving up is just what he wants us to do, because that ‘not fighting back’ mentality is only giving him power. We have people lying out here that didn’t make it to the bunker, we’re their only hope right now, we have to at _least_ help them.” They all nodded in agreement and I knew they were at least willing, so there was that.

“The alarm stopped,” someone said and we all suddenly noticed the silence. We all stood there a moment, listening as the fire burned and glitched around us. It was far too quiet. Usually the fires were filled with sound, people chattering about what they found or screaming curses. It felt, empty.

“Someone set up a camp,” my friend said softly, wanting to break the terrifying silence. We all welcomed it. “We’ll gather all we find here for medical attention.”

“We’re going to need more supplies,” one of the group muttered as they started gathering some things in a pile, grabbing a small fire extinguisher to give the camp more room as they put out the fires surrounding us. They weren’t wrong. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. Well, looks like it was time to get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please comment below, be good and if you can't be good don't get caught


End file.
